


Eternal Curse

by Ramoix



Category: Fortnite (Video Game), John Wick (Movies), Kingdom Hearts, Minecraft (Video Game), Seinfeld, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramoix/pseuds/Ramoix
Summary: All of the universes have been combined and a curse of infinite conflict has been placed upon the Earth. There will never be peace again.





	1. The Curse

**Chapter 1 - The Curse**

The seven Gods converged at the Gathering Place. The second God, Tempus, called them all together for an unknown purpose. It was very rare that all the Gods gathered, so each one knew it must have been important. 

“I’m sure each of you has noticed the rising malice in the multiverse,” Tempus spoke. His words echoed off the quartz walls. “Few of you have done anything in your universe to contain it, however.”

“This is not our fault!” The fifth God, Iris, yelled out. “Humanity is a race of violence and war, it’s in their very nature!”

“That’s exactly what Tempus is saying.” Novus, the seventh God said. “Correct?”

“Precisely.” Tempus nodded. “The creatures we breathed into existence are flawed, as they always will be.”

“But we made them that way on purpose,” Vici, the third God said. “Asinus told everyone why there could never be a perfect race, remember?” 

“Yes, of course.” Tempus looked at Asinus, who was barely paying attention. “I’m not saying we should make them without flaw, I’m saying-”

“He’s saying that they shouldn’t have used their flaws for violence.” Nihil, the sixth, spoke for the first time of the meeting. “I’ve tried erasing war from my universe, but each attempt fails. War will always exist, Tempus, you know that.”

Suddenly a deep voice entered the room. The first God, Tacete, rarely engaged in conversations during meetings, but he felt it was necessary this one time.

“Let Tempus finish his thoughts.” His old voice barely muttered that one sentence “We don’t know what he has in mind yet.” The other Gods nodded and let Tempus speak.

“As I was saying, there’s no way to get rid of war in humanity. And as many of you have noticed, their situation isn’t improving. Each millennium ushers in new, and worse conflicts. I believe we must initiate Plan DX 272.” All of the plans of the Gods were thought of before humanity existed. Each one had to be memorized by every God. Regular plans were used often, but DX plans were only used for extreme measures. Each one had multiverse-changing effects, and brought about many dangers and unforeseen consequences. The last time a DX Plan was used, it divided the fifth universe into two and eventually led to the downfall of the former fifth God. 

“The Curse… I had feared that plan for thousands of years, but in the past seventeen kiloyears I had considered it too.” Tacete said. 

“What? No way!” Iris yelled. “That would ruin all our work!”

“Ahem.” Tempus cleared his throat. “Additionally, I would also like to initiate Plan DX 64.”

The Gods opened into a roar of fear and surprise. Tempus must be joking, half of them thought, but it wasn’t funny. 

“If anyone else has any suggestions, please let me know.” Tempus crossed his arms and waited. No one suggested anything else. The Gods eventually came into agreement that Plan DX 272 and Plan DX 64 would go into action. However, Plan DX 307 would also be activated. Plan 64 was also known as “The Multiverse-Merge” plan. Each universe would be combined to create one, singular universe. 272 was, of course, The Curse. It would place a curse of infinite conflict on the land, as a way for humanity to repent for their sins of war. 307 would create a new universe, where each of the Gods would try to create a world without war, but it would be separate from the original universe and would never come in contact with its much more violent twin. This is the story of the combined universe of infinite conflict, also known as Eternal Curse. 

  
  



	2. Hatred (The Luigi Arc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luigi gets mad at Mario for being better.

**Chapter 2- Hatred (The Luigi Arc)**

Fourteen thousand years had passed since the curse was placed on the universe. The Earth had divided itself into several countries. This story takes place on an island called the Mushroom Kingdom. However, due to the curse, this version was much more dangerous than it seems.

 

In an old shack just outside of the kingdom’s walls, a man in a green attire stood and sharpened a stone knife. The knife had two sets of initials carved into them, “M.M.” on one side and “L.M.” on the other. Initially, it served as a gift to symbolize the two brother’s bond for each other but now served as a terrible reminder for Mario’s presence. Luigi threw the knife on the ground and left the shack. Directly in front of him, he could see his brother’s face all over the Kingdom. It was Mario’s 24th birthday, so the entire Kingdom was celebrating, and they weren’t being quiet about it either. This not only sparked anger within Luigi because it reminded him of his brother, but it also created a deep sense of sadness. A feeling of forgottenness because not only was today Mario’s birthday, it was also Luigi’s. But not one poster of Luigi was to be found. Not one banner, letter, cake, anything that told anyone that today was also his birthday. Everything was centered around Mario.  _ The better brother _ . Luigi inhaled deeply and headed back into his shack. The stone knife had landed in between two planks of wood on the floor, wedged perfectly so the knife didn’t fall. He bent down and pulled the knife out, placing it into a satchel on his side. Luigi walked over to his cabinet and grabbed a glass. He placed it down and poured water into it. While looking into it he saw a reflection of himself, and in that reflection of himself, he saw his brother. Instinctively he smacked the glass, causing it to fly across the room, shattering as it hit the wall. 

“Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit!” Luigi screamed as he fell to his knees, tears flowing down his face. He began punching the floor, bruising his fists with each impact. 

“Gods… why… just why…” It was only dawn and he had already fallen into the yearly breakdown. Every year on this day, the kingdom celebrated Mario and his heroic deeds, and every year they neglected to acknowledge the forgotten brother, even though he had made just as important sacrifices.

_ They hate me.  _ He thought to himself.  _ Everyone hates me. The princess hates me. The Gods hate me. I hate me. I hate myself.  I hate everything I’ve done. I hate everything in my life. I hate you, Mario. I hate you, Peach. I hate you, Gods.  _ He slowly brought himself back to his feet. The floor had cracked and broken where he had punched it. His fists were bloodied and stung with pain. His face was covered in tears. 

 

_ I’m going to do it. Today.  _

_ I’m going to do it now. _

 

Luigi looked below his feet. The cliff was several hundred feet tall, soaring far past any civilization. From this height, he could see the mainland and all the surrounding islands. It was known as Suicide Peak, and it was usually heavily guarded, but now everyone was at Mario’s birthday party. Luigi had come to this spot several times in the past years but always ended up turning back.  _ This time it’s different. Daisy is dead, I have no one to remember me.  _ He thought of the past. Every time he turned away for one reason or another, but now he had no reason to turn around. He placed his right foot over the edge and gripped his eyes closed. The winds blew against his face, rustling his mustache and knocking his hat off his head. He shifted his weight outward and allowed his body to fall forward. Nothing was holding onto him but the air. For the first time in his miserable life, Luigi felt free. Free from this cursed land, free from despair and pain. Free from suffering. Free from life.

 

Luigi felt something grab his hand. The world was suddenly brought back to him, the pain of this Earth was no longer gone. Someone had pulled Luigi back up.

“Ma-Mario?” he called out to his savior. The hand grabbed Luigi up and placed him back on the cliff. He laid on his back, struggling to open his eyes once more. But when he did the man he saw was not his brother. No, the man he saw didn’t have a face at all but instead wore a black cloak with his hood pulled over his face.

“Who are you?” Luigi asked the figure. The man pulled him up to his feet. He was obviously not from the Mushroom Kingdom. 

“Who I was is no importance to you. Nor to me.” The cloaked man said. His voice was withered and showed signs of significant illness. “The most important thing to you is who I will be.” He turned his back on Luigi and faced the Kingdom. Luigi was confused. 

“Why did you save me? And what’s your name?” 

“I already told you, my name does not matter.” He said. “All you need to know is that I have a purpose for you, therefore I cannot let you die.” After each sentence he coughed violently, it was clear he wasn’t in good health. 

“Quit speaking so vaguely, what do you want?” Luigi’s anger rose as he became more confused. 

“Come with me.” The cloaked man summoned a dark portal and stepped through it. Luigi hesitated but entered after a few seconds. They were suddenly in a desert, surrounded by several tall pillars of rock.

“Do you know what this place is, Luigi?”

“This looks like the Land of Earth…” Luigi looked around. “But how did we get here so quickly?”

“Such is the power of darkness.” The man faced Luigi and reached his hand out. An odd-looking blade appeared in his hand. “I assume you’d like your own share of this power?”

“Darkness?” Luigi stepped back and raised his hands in battle position. “We were taught to never use the power of darkness!” 

“Do you know why that is?” The blade disappeared and he put his hands behind his back. “Oh-oh, of course you don’t. It’s because darkness can easily overpower light, my child.” 

Luigi almost wanted to talk back, but soon realized that the man was probably telling the truth. He dropped his guard and looked down.   
“You must be right. These people have lied to me long enough.”

“After all, why would people that hate you want to allow you to become stronger?”

_ Of course, how could I not see that?  _ Luigi thought to himself. “Show me how to use this power.” He immediately knew what he wanted to use it for; to kill Mario.

The cloaked man summoned his blade once more. 

“This power comes with a price, however.”

“I’ll pay whatever price is necessary,” Luigi said these words with confidence. The hooded man laughed.   
“I’ll connect part of my heart to yours, therefore proxying the darkness into you.”

“I already told you to do it. What are you waiting for?”

“Fine.” The cloaked man raised his blade and struck it into Luigi’s chest. The dark power surged through his body and reached his heart. His eyes turned to a bright yellow. The cloaked man released his blade and the ritual was complete. 

“Now go forward, my pawn, and do what your heart desires!” The man laughed, then coughed violently. Luigi grinned menacingly and reached his hand out. A blade appeared. 

“This is a Keyblade, isn’t it?” He asked. 

“Yes, you were granted one by my heart.”

“Thank you… Xehanort.” The man gasped at hearing his name. It seemed he had put too much of himself into Luigi. He feared his power, but at the same time looked forward to his plan finally blossoming. Luigi summoned a dark portal and stepped through.

 

“Kingdom Hearts will soon belong to me.” Xehanort laughed. 


	3. Bond of Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luigi is still mad at Mario

****

**Chapter 3- Bond of Brothers (The Luigi Arc)**

_ Luigi... _

“Who’s there? Who is it?” Luigi looked around. His entire field of vision was covered in shadows. His words echoed in the darkness.

_ It’s-a me, Ma- _

Luigi lunged out of his bed. He was breathing heavily, sweat dripped from his temples. Soon he was reminded of his brother, and the pain he had endured because of Mario’s negligence. 

It was the day after Mario and Luigi’s birthday.

Luigi had spent the entirety of yesterday plotting out his revenge. The reign of Mario was soon to end, and now with Luigi’s new dark powers, it would be as easy as squashing a bug. 

“Thank you, Xehanort,” Luigi said to himself. Without the help of the old man, this story would have played out much differently. 

Luigi opened his dresser to change in his usual attire, but instead found nothing but a black cloak, exactly like the one Xehanort wore. Next to it was a letter.

_ These clothes will protect you from the dangers of the dark portals. It was very foolish of you to step through one without wearing a cloak. Do not be so reckless next time, Luigi. _

_ -Xehanort _

“It seems there’s still much to learn about these powers,” Luigi said to himself. He put on the cloak and exited his shack. The sun was just beginning to shine on the land. Remnants of Mario’s party laid around the Kingdom’s walls.

“Today’s the day.” Luigi pulled the cloak over his head as he grinned with excitement. Finally, years of pain would leave his body and be transferred to his brother. Soon Mario will know hurt. Luigi hiked up the steep hill leading to the entrance of the Kingdom. Mario should be in his room in the castle, probably still asleep. 

_ The attack will be swift, yet painful. _ Luigi thought. He walked through the large gates and entered the marketplace. As he strode past various civilians and salesmen, he heard conversations of Mario.

“Yeah, he’s such a great hero.” One man said.

“So brave!” A girl said. 

“Mario is so cool and awesome, I wish I was him.” A little kid was running around with a red hat on. 

“Yeah but I like Luigi better!” Another kid said, who had a green hat on. Luigi stopped in his tracks and realized that maybe, just maybe, one person in the entire world preferred him over his brother.

“Luigi?” The kid with the red hat said. “Who’s that?”

The other kid took off his green hat and looked at it. “I don’t know, I was just kidding!” He threw the hat in a garbage bin. 

Luigi’s singular light of hope in his heart was swiftly devoured by darkness. Now he had nothing to hold back on. No reason to even consider stopping his plans. He reached both his hand to his sides, in one hand his Keyblade appeared, and in the other, an orb of darkness. The two kids ran back and adults looked on in terror. Luigi knelt down and jumped towards the castle, lunging his body hundreds of feet forward. He headed directly for Mario’s room on the fifteenth floor. As his body flew faster, flames began to appear around him. The mix of his dark aura and fiery force combined and fueled Luigi’s anger. The Kingdom guards saw the strange comet-like object and prepared all forces to Mario’s room. Luigi crashed through the stained glass window within seconds and landed safely on the ground. Mario’s room was extremely large, larger than the entirety of Luigi’s pathetic hut. He immediately looked at Mario’s bed but saw nothing but loose covers.

“What brings you here, brother?” A voice called from behind Luigi. He jumped back and turned around, gazing at his brother. “I suppose you want to kill me?” 

“Damn right. It’s about time you’ve paid.” Luigi threw the ball of darkness at Mario’s head, as the projectile aimed for impact,  a rainbow-light pushed it back. A cloud of dust surrounded the room after the collision. Luigi swung his Keyblade and broke the cloud, revealing Mario in his strongest form- Superstar Rainbow Mario.

“I anticipated this attack,” Mario’s voice was calmer, yet angrier at the same time “Do not think I am unprepared.” 

“Heh, nevertheless I will be the victor here.” Luigi dashed towards Mario, with his Keyblade charging forward. Mario ducked the attack and slid past Luigi. He ran for the wall and jumped off of it, leaping high into the air. A pounce attack was imminent, a move Luigi had seen countless times.

“You think you can use that one on me?” Luigi raised his blade and shot a beam of dark energy at Mario. On impact, nothing but a cloud of smoke was left. 

“A shadow clone?” Luigi yelled. “But how?” Mario’s true body then ran from behind a bookshelf and grabbed Luigi’s head, pushing it against the wall. 

“An old friend from the Leaf Village taught me.” Mario pushed Luigi’s head further into the brick wall, breaking the foundation. Several guards ran in the room and addressed the situation. 

“Leave this one to me,” Mario told the guards. “Luigi here is no real threat.” Upon hearing this, Luigi’s heart was filled with even more hate than thought possible. Luigi violently kicked Mario’s chest, pushing him back and releasing his grip. Mario slid back several feet and coughed out blood. 

“Damn, you’re stronger than I anticipated. Where did you learn to use the darkness?” Mario was breathing heavily. 

“Some old geezer inserted part of his soul into me,” Luigi smiled. “Notice the yellow eyes?” He laughed as he realized his victory was soon. 

“Xe-Xehanort?” Mario suddenly feared Luigi even more. “You fool! How could you be so reckless, brother?” 

“How naive of you to be afraid of the darkness.” Luigi summoned another ball of darkness in his left hand. “Yet so typical.” He jumped forward, aiming to kill Mario. However, a guard stepped in front of the attack before it could hit Mario. The guard was fully prepared to sacrifice his life to protect Mario, but the attack never hit. The guard slowly opened his eyes but didn’t see Luigi anywhere. Suddenly, Luigi appeared from behind Mario and rammed the attack in his brother’s back. Mario screamed in pain as his overalls were ripped clean off his torso. His body flung straight forward, breaking the stone wall. Mario fell fifteen stories down and fell onto the cobblestone ground. He now laid in the middle of the marketplace, defenseless. Upon looking down at his hands he noticed the attack had taken him out of Super Star Rainbow form. Mario’s life was now open, any moment Luigi could strike him down. Speaking of, Luigi slowly descended from the castle and now stood over his brother. Luigi gripped Mario by the throat and brought him up, face to face. 

“Don’t be mad, brother.” Luigi raised his Keyblade, ready to strike Mario. “This is merely your karma catching up to you. It was bound to happen sooner or later.”

“Please…” Mario tried to speak, but Luigi’s grip was becoming tighter. “Xehanort… He’s….” The blade stabbed straight through Mario’s chest, blood poured from his back. A single tear flowed down Mario’s face before his eyes closed. Luigi pulled the blade out and let go of Mario’s throat. The former king now laid on the ground, as dead as he was sorry. Sorry for everything that he had caused Luigi. The guards soon rushed from every direction, swarming Luigi.

“Halt! You have nowhere to go!” The guards pointed their spears towards Luigi.

“Funny you should say that,” Luigi opened a dark portal and stepped through, and within a moment was gone. 

The guards rushed to Mario’s lifeless body, weeping as they observed his condition. 

Luigi had succeeded in his revenge.


	4. Escape, Recusant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xehanort does some bad guy stuff

**Chapter 4 - Escape, Recusant**

Xehanort was hunched over a crystal ball which was showing him exactly where Luigi was and what he was doing. The room was completely dark beside a few screens which displayed only static. Xehanort's condition had grown worse, the disease would soon kill him. Each time he coughed, blood now came up. 

“Your time will end soon, Xehanort!” A young voice called from across the room. Xehanort slowly turned around and faced the figure. He was being held captive by several chains wrapped on each limb. Dark energy was flowing to and from him, feeding into a large machine. 

“Poor Sasuke,” Xehanort walked closer to him. “You don't understand how naive Luigi is, he'll soon become my pawn, just as you have.”

“I’m not your pawn!” Sasuke yelled. He tried to pull away and break the chains, but they only gripped tighter. “And Luigi won't fall to you that easily!”

“Nonsense, Luigi has already fallen too deep in the darkness to come back.” Xehanort glimpsed back at the crystal ball. Luigi was standing by the ocean, constructing a raft to escape the Mushroom Kingdom Island. 

“That's not true! Anyone can come back from the darkness, no matter how deep!” Sasuke said. “I should know that better than anyone…” He remembered the time that he also sought out darkness, but due to the actions of a friend, was brought back to the light. 

“We shall see how his story plays out.” Xehanort chuckled, followed soon by a cough. Sasuke smiled, as he knew Xehanort could die at any moment. 

 

Luigi pulled up the sail on his raft. The weather was perfect, and it seemed his plan would go on without any mistakes. He felt the wind and determined it would perfectly take him to the Tripaglos, a series of islands off the coast of the mainland. He doubled checked his bags, counting just enough food and materials to last for the trip. Luigi summoned his Keyblade and admired it.

“Just in case.” Then he put the blade away. 

Luigi threw the raft into the water, jumped on, then pushed off the land. And soon he was off. It was still the weekend of Mario's birthday, so no one was traveling on the sea, therefore he had no chance of being seen. The ocean was calm and gently carried Luigi. The trip would take a few hours, so Luigi slept. 

 

The raft soon began shaking rapidly, Luigi immediately opened his eyes and noticed the harsh rains and heavy winds. The waves were now much taller than the raft, and the sky was completely black. Lightning struck nearby. Luigi was afraid but confused. The weather was perfectly calm with no chance of rain half an hour ago, but suddenly he was in the middle of a storm. Luigi tried to use his dark powers to open a portal and get to safety, but soon a wave hit and knocked Luigi down. He slid off the raft and was knocked into the water, slowly falling further down. A piece of wood from his raft floated downwards, and as Luigi attempted to grab it, it suddenly bashed him in the head, knocking him out. 

 

Xehanort was manipulating buttons on one of his machines, focusing power to the crystal ball. Obviously, he had something to do with the storm. 

“All he needed was a little guiding hand...” Xehanort smiled as he pulled a few levers. He turned around and walked over to Sasuke, who was unconscious. “See, my plan is going exactly as expected.”

Sasuke didn't reply. Xehanort moved back to his machine and pressed a few more buttons. The waves suddenly shifted. Luigi was heading straight towards the mainland. 

 

“Luigi…” He was once again in a dark landscape. His body floated in mid-air. The voice called out again “Luigi…” He drifted in the sky, heading towards the voice. Soon he found a bright light, coated around a star. 

“Luigi…” It was clear the voice was coming from the star. Luigi reached his hand out and touched it. Suddenly a bright light flashed, and a figure appeared in front of him. 

“It's you,” Luigi said. His voice was weak. 

“It's a me…” The bright light faded and revealed the face of the figure. “Mario…”

Luigi walked towards the figure but soon was pulled back. He screamed as his body was being anchored back into the darkness.

 

Luigi woke up. Somehow, he was able to endure the injuries but was now rendered immobile. He looked around and saw nothing but dust and sand, a vast nothingness except the occasional rock. Footsteps dented the terrain nearby, Luigi struggled to turn his head. 

“Is that you…” Luigi managed to speak, although barely. “Xehanort?”

“Indeed, young one.” He walked close to Luigi’s broken body and kneeled down. “I saved you from the storm and soon I will save you from your pain.” Xehanort summoned his Keyblade, the metal glimmered in the sun. The blade rose high and swiftly came downwards, striking Luigi directly in his heart. A beam of energy struck into him, causing a rift in his soul. The dark half of his heart, the piece placed there by Xehanort, drifted away from his being. Xehanort grimaced as his plan was working perfectly. A new being was being formed, made from the pure darkness in Luigi’s heart. The shadow figure rose from the ground were Luigi laid, bursting out from the screams. It soon began to resemble a human, although one much more dangerous and terrifying. The shadowy cloud broke, revealing a man that was identical to Luigi, yet much darker. He also wore the black cloak that shielded him from the harm of darkness. Xehanort pulled the blade up, and unsummoned it. 

“Pure darkness, born from the heart of a conflicted man. I shall give you the name Odium!” Xehanort looked at Odium, a creature born from the darkness in Luigi’s heart. 

“Master,” Odium spoke. His voice was calm, yet intimidating. “Would you like me to dispose of my other half?” He looked down at what was left of Luigi, a shell of a man. 

“Not while he is still necessary.” Xehanort’s old voice crackled. “My plan for him is far from over. Come now, my creation, we have somewhere to be.” 

“Of course.”

Xehanort walked off into the distance, soon becoming clouded by a wave of smoke. Luigi laid, nearly lifeless, yet aware of all that had happened over him. Upon looking down at his body, he noticed he now wore a white cloak, completely opposite of his darker half. He reached his hand out in an attempt to summon his Keyblade, yet nothing happened but a spark of white light. No power remained within him, his lifeforce barely hanged on due to sheer vengeance and hatred towards Xehanort. 

 

Luigi regretted everything. 


	5. Regret, Return

**Chapter 5- Regret, Return**

Luigi's heart was slowly fading away, entering a state of purgatory. For the first time, he saw the world clearly, without the filter of darkness. The one moment Luigi saw the world in pure light would be his last. He quit trying to get up and let his body wither away, while his heart fell fast asleep. Visions came to him, from his past and present. The recurring vision was that of his late brother, Mario, who he had taken the life of fewer than twenty-four hours ago. The entirety of his adult was spent hating Mario and wishing he could have the power to kill him, but now that his dreams came true, he realized they were nightmares instead. Mario had truly hurt Luigi, but deep inside Luigi knew that Mario still cared for him. Luigi now struggled to keep his eyes open. He laid on the desert ground, the dust blew over him. His aura faded. 

 

Hundreds of miles away, Xehanort felt the light from Luigi's heart dimming. Very rarely he was satisfied with his life, and now was one of these moments. He stood at the top of a tall, Rocky pillar. Below him was Odium, who was training with his Keyblade. The same Keyblade Luigi used. Xehanort called out to him, halting his training.

“Odium, my child, do you understand your role?” He said. 

“Yes, of course.” Odium nodded. He wasn't lying, he did understand the role that Xehanort had given him, yet his intentions were different. Although he was a being of pure darkness, born from the hatred in Luigi's heart, he still had a will of light in his heart. A will passed on by a man who he did not know the name of. 

 

Meanwhile, Luigi body had faded out of existence. His heart fell into a place comprised of only sky. In this world, nothing existed. Below his feet was merely a reflection of the infinite sky. Instantly Luigi realized where he was- The Afterlife. But this was no Hell, as he expected it to be, this was closer to what the prophets described as Heaven. But he saw no Gods. In fact, all he saw was himself. Even then his body was transparent, lacking proper shape. He floated endlessly through the world, drifting towards the only light he saw. When he reached his destination, he recognized the figure. 

 

Mario.

 

“Brother…” Luigi gasped. This confirmed that he was no longer in the land of the living. Mario smiled and nodded.

“It's-a-me, brother…” Tears dripped down his face. “It's-a-me… Mario…” He pulled Luigi in for a hug. Luigi was beyond confused. He expected Mario to be much angrier than this. 

“You're not mad at me?” Luigi asked. Mario released the hug and stared Luigi in the eyes. He chuckled. 

“Luigi, of course you know I can never forgive you for killing me.” Mario crossed his arms. “But during my time here I've realized what I've caused you, and for that I'm-”

“Don't say it.” Luigi interrupted him. “I don't deserve that. We'll have plenty of time to make it up for each other.”

“Not you,” Mario said.

Luigi squinted his eyes. “What do you mean, brother?” 

“You're not dying today.”

“Quit being vague, Mario! What are you talking about?”

“You see your body?” Mario said. Luigi looked down. He wore the white cloak, but his body was transparent. In contrast, Mario had his full self. 

“You haven't died yet, your will still lives on. Therefore you have a connection to the living realm.” Mario explained. “You'll come back soon.”

“But back there,” Luigi said. “Back there my body is broken. I couldn't even get up!”

“That's why we met here. I'm going to give you the rest of my life energy, you must defeat Xehanort when you come back.”

“Of course. I now hate Xehanort as much as you do.” Luigi thought back to the evil things he had caused. “But why are you doing this? What will happen to you?

“I'll be fine, don't worry.” A single tear flowed down Mario's face. 

“But-”

“Stop it, Luigi. I'm doing what's right, trust me.” Mario grabbed Luigi's hand. Instantly, his white aura transferred to Luigi, restoring his form. His body was no longer transparent. Luigi looked up at Mario, who had begun fading away. Luigi himself rose up, feeling his body becoming whole again. Suddenly a light flashed and when he opened his eyes, he was back on Earth. He felt no pain, his mind was set to one thing and one thing only. Kill Xehanort. To his left he saw a Super Star, he knew that Mario must have somehow given it to him. 

 

“Mario… Thank you.”


End file.
